


blind

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2019 Season, But it's okay, Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Hand-Jobs, Smut, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: he has a stupid orange cap on, a sleeveless top and gym shorts, his body glistening in sweat and an arm thrown on daniel’s doorframe. daniel looks at him up and down, trying not to linger his gaze on his arm for too long, “why are you sweating?”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	blind

**Author's Note:**

> (very) vaguely inspired by blind by ROLE MODEL and that by one interview max photobombed in russia (https://twitter.com/oocricciardo/status/1305867074724601857?s=21)
> 
> shoutout to user sincities because she basically wrote all of this and to ky and lana because i love u both <333

daniel ignores the first knock, looking over his shoulder and back at his tv, wrapping closer into his blanket, letting the warm air lull him to sleep. he travels so much, all the time, that is rare that he gets a moment to enjoy himself like this.

then he hears it again, a knock accompanied by a small “daniel,” then a giggle, “open up.” the voice says again, and daniel shakes his head as he gets up the sofa, throwing his blanket behind him in protest and unlocking the door, meeting with a very sweaty max verstappen.

“the fuck?” he says, looking at max. he has a a _stupid_ orange cap on, a sleeveless top and gym shorts, his body glistening in sweat and an arm thrown on daniel’s doorframe. daniel looks at him up and down, trying not to linger his gaze on his arm for too long, “why are you sweating?”

“i went for a run,” max laughs, cocking his head to the side and looking daniel up and down too, who’s just in a hoodie and sweatpants. daniel raises his eyebrow at him and he continues, “got a little too excited.”

“are you not wearing underwear?” daniel says then, his gaze lowering to max’s crotch, max hears him swallow and lets out a small laugh.

“well,” he starts, getting closer to daniel, a feet inside his apartment. “i told you i got a little too excited.”

daniel lets out a laugh that makes max’s stomach flip. “adrenaline really gets you going, doesn’t it?” he says then, getting out the way and letting max inside his apartment, eyeing him suspiciously. 

max just lets out a laugh as he sits down on daniel’s couch, looking at the paused scene of an action movie.

daniel raises an eyebrow at him. “did you want to use my shower, or what?” he says, walking to the fridge and taking two beers out, handing one to max.

“yeah, we can do that after.” he says, raising the bottle to his lips and drinking, letting the cold liquid run through his hot body.

“we? after?” daniel mutters, putting his bottle down and laying back down on the couch, resting his head on the cushions. “you're such a weirdo.”

max doesn't say anything and instead just throws his legs on daniel’s lap, looking at him from the corner of his eye and smirking, taking a sip again.

“you're so sweaty.” daniel says, laughing when he puts his hands on max’s knee, not noticing how the other relishes on the touch, leaning down a little into it.

max takes a deep breath. they've always been touchy, he’s used to it. or at least he should be. daniel’s hand rests on his leg nonchalantly and max just wants it to creep higher, to grab on his thigh so hard it leaves a mark, to- 

daniel, reaching over to take his hat off, snaps him out of his thoughts, he hears the orange cap hit the floor and daniel let out a laugh, followed by a whisper of something like; “that's way better.” max shakes his head and tries to ignore the way daniel’s accent makes him feel.

daniel turns the movie back on, and max doesn't even listen to it because he’s way too focused on the way daniel’s hands move; to his knee, to the remote, to the beer bottle, to his dark curls, then back to his knee, wrapping his fingers carefully on it.

“do you remember,” max says after a while, he’ll blame it on the beer later, but he isn't that drunk, not after just one. his eyes are fixed on daniel’s face. “that one time we kissed?”

daniel turns his head to look at him, with a look that max doesn't recognise on his face. he doesn't say anything though, he waits for max to keep talking instead.

“it was your birthday,” he continues, closing his eyes and throwing his head back on the cushions. “saint-tropez, i think.”

daniel nods, aware that max is not looking at him, “i remember,” he says, and max raises his head then, looking at him through half-closed eyelids.

“i want to do it again,” he lets out, and daniel has to shake his head and shut his eyes to make sure he didn’t imagine it. 

“like, now?” daniel says, a little confused, straightening on his seat and letting his thumb brush against max’s inner thigh.

“yeah,” max whispers, looking at daniel and examining him like it's one of his race strategies, trying to memorise every detail of his face. “like, now.”

“okay,” daniel says, and max hates how much he’s overthinking it, how much he's willing to do it not because he wants to, but because max asked for it, because daniel always does what max asks him to do.

daniel doesn’t get to say anything else before max is in his lap, knees braced on either side of his hips and hands gripping the back of the sofa for balance. he rocks back to get himself in place automatically, which unfortunately lifts his hips to daniel and makes everything both better and worse.

max is grinning as he brings his mouth to hover over daniel’s. “is this okay?”

“yeah,” daniel whispers, still not daring to lean forward and kiss max, letting him take his time. “more than okay.”

daniel laughs, low enough that max feels it sink into his stomach and force his blood to move a little faster, any doubt that he had disappeared into thin air.

daniel gives in then, braces one hand on max’s lower back and the other at the back of his neck, and kisses him, slowly. way too slow for max’s liking.

it's different from the first time they kissed. daniel’s birthday was messy, they were way too drunk to think about anything or anyone. they always laughed it off and pretend it wasn't a big deal. daniel kissed max goodbye at the door, pressing him against the wall, grabbing his face and devouring his mouth, and max thought that was just how this was gonna be like.

but it wasn't.

daniel is kissing him slowly, taking his time exploring max’s mouth, biting down into it and savouring each swipe of their tongues. max moans softly into it, partly because he wants more and also because he is enjoying it a little bit too much.

“you really are sweaty,” daniel says, stopping to look up into max’s eyes, licking his lips and smiling at him. “and you really are not wearing underwear.” his hand rubs against max’s lower back slightly and he lets out a small gasp, leaning down into the touch.

it only takes a few minutes, in reality, for the kiss to heat up. max is the one to break it the second time, nipping softly at daniel’s upper lip and tugging the flesh slightly as he pulls back.

daniel places a hand on max’s chest and gently pushes him backwards onto the sofa, both of them giggle softly as they untangle their legs, max lets daniel slot himself up against his body, one leg pressed tightly between his. 

daniel’s hand finds its way back to max’s hair, sliding on his head and tangling in the soft blonde strands. max makes a soft noise, almost keening, as he curves his arms up around daniel’s shoulders and holds onto him, slightly taken aback by the suddenly passionate way that daniel is kissing him, all open mouthed, slow, and hot.

daniel trails his fingers down the back of max’s neck as he kisses him, licking into his mouth tenderly. max arches his neck slightly, the crown of his head pressing into the cushions as he shudders and clutches onto daniel’s hoodie, his knuckles near turning white. he doesn't realise for how long he's been waiting for this, and his breath is taken away and he’s left a panting mess.

breaking the kiss again, daniel pulls away to get some air, only to duck his head and kiss at where max’s adam’s apple bobs in his throat. "didn't know you were a good kisser," he murmurs, barely scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin on the side of max’s jawline.

max squirms a little and tightens his grip on daniel’s hoodie even further, his breath coming in small gasps when daniel nips harder at his skin. 

"stop talking," he gets out between breaths, his hands releasing their grip on daniel so they can trail down his spine and dip underneath his hoodie, fingers running over tan skin and dragging the fabric up with them.

obliging max’s little whims, daniel sits back and tugs his hoodie off, discarding it somewhere on the floor before going back to kissing max. he smiles against his skin and bites down gently over the other's pulse point, leaving max to gasp lightly and press up against his hip, already half-hard inside his gym shorts. 

max, slowly and deliberately, claws his short nails down daniel’s back, his hands tucking into the waistband of his sweatpants. he uses his grip to pull daniel’s hips down against his, holding him there while he grinds up and lets out a quiet moan.

"are you okay with this?" max asks, never wanting to make daniel uncomfortable, he reaches forward to push daniel’s hair out of his face while he waits for an answer.

daniel doesn't say anything, he leans down and kisses max’s swollen lips again, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip as he rolls his hips and lets out a small groan of his own.

"yeah," daniel mumbles against his lips when he pulls away, his hands withdrawing from max’s hair and pressing between his legs instead. he pulls his gym shorts down as quickly as his shaking hands will allow him to. making a soft noise, he closes his fingers around his length, stroking firmly. 

"god,” max says as daniel slides his free hand over his chest, the thumb and forefinger stopping briefly to tease at his nipple through the fabric of his t-shirt. max swallows a moan as he pulls daniel’s sweatpants down, feeling accomplished when the older lets out a small groan and thrusts his hips up against his hands.

max takes his time with getting daniel’s boxers out of the way, he’s too busy just _staring,_ licking his hips, eager of what's to come. soon enough he has his hand around daniel properly, daniel leans down and bites gently at max’s earlobe, his free hand pushing up into his hair again, threading through the strands. 

max inhales sharply as he moves his hand over daniel, slowly at first but picking up pace quickly, taking his time to accommodate to the feeling of daniel’s dick in his hand. kissing over max’s neck, daniel lets out a heavy breath followed by a groan, making max’s whole body shake in need.

with his free hand, max reaches up and tangles his fingers in daniel’s hair, pulling the other man's lips towards his in a messy clash of teeth and tongue. it isn't slow or dignified, but it feels amazing, max decides as he bucks his hips into daniel’s hand and bits firmly at his bottom lip. daniel bites back harder, grinning slightly as he twists his wrist just a little and leaves max clutching hard at his hair, then his shoulder, then anywhere he can reach.

"f-fuck, daniel,” he manages to get out between kisses, bites and gasps, just enough warning for daniel to cup his hand around the tip and rub until he comes, hips jerking and moans spilling from his mouth. daniel follows soon after, and instantly lets out a small sigh that makes max want to cuddle him forever.

daniel pulls away though, reaching for his discarded hoodie and wiping his hand clean on it, offering the clothing to max so he could do the same. 

“you're fucking gross,” max says, getting up on wobbly knees, pulling his gym shorts up with one hand and sticking out the other on his way to the bathroom.

he hears daniel laugh behind him, footsteps following him to the bathroom. he turns the tap on and immediately sees daniel peek behind him in the mirror. max doesn't say anything, just looks down and cleans his hands, wiping them on his shorts.

“can you stop looking at me like that?” max says, turning around to face daniel, and he is still smiling so widely max wants to punch it off from his face.

“should've done this sooner," daniel says softly, instead of teasing max further, and max rolls his eyes, ignoring the blush that's forming on his face.

"shut up."


End file.
